Disney XD (Russia)
'''Disney XD Russia '''is a television channel which began broadcasting in Russia. It replaced the Russian sub-feed of Disney XD (Central & Eastern Europe) on November 1, 2015. When Disney Channel Russia first launched on August 10, 2010, Disney XD Central & Eastern Europe added a Russian audio feed to their channel, which began broadcasting in Russia that same day. In Russia, Disney XD CEE was made available on several cable, satellite, and regular TV operators. Later in June 2015, The Walt Disney Company CIS requested a registration license from Russian media authority, Roscomnadzor, to launch a Russia-exclusive version of Disney XD. The license was granted, and the company later stated that the launch would take place sometime by Fall 2015. Between mid and late-2015, Russia updated its television regulations. A new rule to them was added, which stated that no channel or network should be broadcasting or show any text in any other language except Russian. Because of this, The Walt Disney Company CIS later announced that the launch would occur earlier. Launched as joint venture between UTH Russia (51%) and Walt Disney CIS (49%), Disney XD Russia replaced the Russian sub-feed of Disney XD CEE. The change occurred on November 1, 2015 at 12:00 MSK. The first program to air on the channel was an episode of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, following a 2 minute introduction package. Just like Disney Channel Russia, this version of Disney XD is custom-made for the country. Titles and logos for television series' are translated and adapted into the Russian language as well. The channel was also the first international Disney XD channel to begin using the 2015 logo and rebrand from Disney XD US. Current programming * Avengers Assemble (Мстители, общий сбор!) * Camp Lakebottom * Counterfeit Cat (Кот Обманщик) * DuckTales (Утиные истории) * Fish Hooks (Рыбология) * Future-Worm! * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Gravity Falls (Гравити Фолз) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Стражи Галактики) * Jessie (Джесси) * K.C. Undercover (Кей Си. Под прикрытием) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Сорвиголова Кик Бутовски) * Kirby Buckets * Lab Rats (Подопытные) * Mech-X4 * Milo Murphy's Law (Закон Майло Мёрфи) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Phineas and Ferb (Финес и Ферб) * Pickle and Peanut * Pokémon (Покемон) * Right Now Kapow * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Стар против Сил Зла) * Star Wars Rebels (Звёздные войны: Повстанцы) * Supa Strikas * Ultimate Spider-Man (Совершенный Человек-паук) * Walk the Prank * Zig & Sharko (Зиг и Шарко) * Zip-Zip (Зип-Зип) Upcoming programming * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (TBA) * Spider-Man (TBA) Former programming * The 7D (7 Гномов) * American Dragon: Jake Long (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг) * Atomic Puppet * Boyster * Jimmy Two-Shoes (Jimmy Cool) * Mighty Med (Могучие медики) * The Neighbors (Соседи) * Pair of Kings (Два короля) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Классный ниндзя) * Rated A for Awesome (Пятёрка за крутость) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Всё тип-топ, или Жизнь Зака и Коди) * The Suite Life on Deck (Всё тип-топ или Жизнь на борту) * Wander Over Yonder (С приветом по планетам) * Zeke and Luther (Зик и Лютер) See also * Disney XD (Central & Eastern Europe) Website * disney.ru/disneyxd Category:Disney XD